


Immortal Ken

by Trivena_Butterfly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly
Summary: What need have angels to understand the universe? The geocentric cosmology is usually more than sufficient for their purposes.Crowley runs into the Doctor and doesn't know what to make of him.
Kudos: 8





	Immortal Ken

It wasn’t anything visible that first drew Crowley’s attention to him.

At least, not visible to _human_ eyes. But Crowley’s eyes saw far more than any human’s could, because although they looked like they belonged on something primal and reptilian, Crowley was, in fact, a demon. He was doing a little routine infernal interference, nothing that really needed his full attention today, just encouraging a few factory workers to cut some corners that were probably a _lot_ more sensitive than they looked; the factory was already dodgy and hiding _something_ anyway, all he was doing was hastening the collapse. But today, he wasn’t the only one intervening here.

And the other's wasn’t the usual kind of intervention.

Normally, if there was any at all, Crowley would find himself opposed by his, well, his opposite number, an angel quietly encouraging people to take pride in their work, to do their best, to _do the right thing_. But _this_ one was doing nothing of the sort; instead he was poking around, getting in the way, loudly showing off, and _pushing_. He was going to cause serious trouble, Crowley could tell. But that wasn’t what worried the demon.

There was something terribly out of joint about him. Something that didn’t belong, that was out of place, that _didn’t fit_ on this Earth. His soul was like nothing Crowley had ever seen, all pieces that were still somehow a whole and yet separate. He thought he could see pieces of the past in him, and that wasn’t right at all, because at the same time there were bits of future that normally only seers and madmen had, that even angels (and demons, of course) were denied knowledge of. Mad he might be, but he acted like no seer Crowley had ever whispered to.

And worse, every time he looked at the man - and that was _definitely_ the wrong word, but he couldn’t think of any that was _right_ \- Crowley felt an irrational urge to look for a mirror, as if to check that his reflection was still there. It wasn't as if they even _looked_ anything alike.

If the Almighty had made _this_ one, then he’d used no Earthly clay in his creation.

Crowley had decided it would be better for his health to finish up early for the day, and check to see if his opposite number had heard about anything odder than normal.

“‘There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio’…” Aziraphale quoted at him, over the rim of a delicate china teacup. The angel had an unaccountable fondness for Shakespeare, which Crowley usually found intensely irritating.

Crowley shivered again. “No. I don’t think he was.”

The next day, the front page of every newspaper in the city carried a story about a factory going up in flames. There were surprisingly few casualties, they said, but the owners were nowhere to be found.

Crowley swore blind that he’d had nothing to do with it. Aziraphale believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Although it was inspired by David Tennant's casting as Crowley, I started writing this before watching the Good Omens TV series (taking my cues from the book), and finished it after. I also wrote it _backwards_ , because of course inspiration isn't linear, especially when the Doctor's involved.


End file.
